fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
Inferno Inferno is an American mystery-thriller teen fiction television series created by Selena. Based on the auditions from the Pretty Little Liars wiki, the show premiered on September 24, 2014. The series follows the lives of the students at Point Dume Academy, some of which have magical powers. As if the rigors of normal adolescence wasn't enough, these teenagers must learn to exercise and control their powerful abilities, while maintaining the secrecy of their clandestine world. The first episode focuses on Sophia Dimitrov as she discovers in a most unusual way that she has magical powers, and ending up at Point Dume Academy where Headmaster Nathan Specter informs her that the instructors there will help her learn more about herself and this mysterious hidden world. As of September 12, 2014, 6''' episodes of Inferno have aired, with episodes 7 and 8 currently in production. Handsome Little Liars ''Handsome Little Liars'' American mystery-thriller teen fiction television series created by Jay. It's based off the TV Series Pretty Little Liars. Bradley Wilson was once the center of a group of popular group of boys that attend Rosewood High. One night, he goes missing and two years later a body is discovered. Shortly afterwards the group starts receiving mysterious texts from an unknown person "B". As of August 22, 2014, '''12 '''episodes of Handsome Little Liars have aired. Bloodlines ''Bloodlines'' is an upcoming American genre fiction television series created by Stefan. It is a spin-off of Selena's popular Inferno series, which focuses on the lives of supernatural families in the small town of Hailey Idaho. The werewolves and vampires who make Hailey their home strive to live their lives while under the constant pressure of human hunters and other supernatural beings who endanger their peaceful coexistence with the town. The story follows Russell Nguyen and his twin sister May Nguyen as they seek to discover secrets from their past and confront new dangers that could jeopardize the entire supernatural world. The first episode of Bloodlines was published on Friday, October 30th, 2015. While the second episode is currently in production. Horrifically Wicked Tales ''Horrifically Wicked Tales'' is a slasher anthology series similar to Scream, American Horror Story and Heathers. It's written by Jay and Selena. On the night of the Sinners and Saints Masquerade Ball at Windsor Academy, one Queen Bee is killed in a rather mysterious way. Who could have done it? Everyone is a suspect from her best friends The Bitchettes, to people like Raven Castillo, who was bullied frequently by her. Appearences can be deceiving. On the outside, they're striken by grief over their dead friend... But deep inside, they are secretly glad she's no longer making their lives miserable. They thought it would end with Callista, but they were wrong. On the one year anniversary of her death, things take a violent turn for the worse when students begin dropping like flies. The first episode of ''Horrifically Wicked Tales ''aired on Friday, October 23rd, 2015 and the second episode is currently in production. TBA The Devil Within ''The Devil Within''''' was another PLL- based mystery series, created by ConspiracyKiller825. The series originally premiered on June 5th, 2015. But due to low viewership and creative differences, the program was not picked up for a full season order. It was effectively canceled on Monday, December 28th 2015. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Bloodlines TV Series Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Horrifically Wicked Tales Category:The Devil Within Season 1 Category:Season 1 Category:Article Stub